Con las botas puestas
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Él se recostaba en la cama, aún desnudo también, y la observaba con detenimiento sin que ella se inmutara. Rara vez cruzaban palabras. Tan sólo era un momento de reflexión, de intimidad, de no querer tener que arrepentirse de nada y de no necesitar saber hacia dónde les acabaría conduciendo todo aquello.


Vuelvo con otro dic de Shingeki. Esta vez para festejar el mes de Mikasa en la comunidad snk_esp. Y cómo no, traigo un Levi/Mikasa.

No hay spoilers, salvo una cosa que explicaré al final, pero que seguramente nadie lo pille ni aún sabiéndolo XD.

Aún estoy en proceso de habituarme al fandom y los personajes, así que perdonad si están OOC (y hacédmelo saber, cualquier crítica es bienvenida). Más aclaraciones al final.

**Pairing:** Levi/Mikasa (Eren/Mikasa implícito)

**Rating:** T/PG-13

**Género:** Drama, romance.

**Palabras:** 3585

**Advertencias:** lime.

**Resumen:** Él se recostaba en la cama, aún desnudo también, y la observaba con detenimiento sin que ella se inmutara. Rara vez cruzaban palabras. Tan sólo era un momento de reflexión, de intimidad, de no querer tener que arrepentirse de nada y de no necesitar saber hacia dónde les acabaría conduciendo todo aquello.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece. Es de Isayama Hajime y yo no gano ni un euro con esto.

Con las botas puestas.

Sabía que estaba mal. Ambos lo sabían, y sin embargo, como todo aquello que no debe hacerse, les producía ese extraño placer de lo prohibido. Ese cosquilleo, ese entumecimiento de los sentidos que conseguía que no pudiera pensar en nada más.

Cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría que eso no iba con él para nada. ¿Cómo podía alguien tan obseso de la limpieza como el sargento hacer algo así? A veces ni siquiera él lo sabía, pero cuando observaba la figura de Mikasa recortada frente a la ventana abierta, no podía más que dar otra calada, breve, intensa, pero no lo suficiente como para que acabara demasiado pronto, y volver a mirarla a la vez que sentía el hormigueo que se había instalado en su nariz.

En esos momentos incluso se le olvidaba que el resto del tiempo se atormentaba continuamente sintiéndose un corruptor de menores. Aunque de igual forma, en esos momentos viendo a Mikasa desnuda fumar junto a la ventana de su habitación, dejaba de verla totalmente como una niña.

Él se recostaba en la cama, aún desnudo también, y la observaba con detenimiento sin que ella se inmutara. Rara vez cruzaban palabras. Tan sólo era un momento de reflexión, de intimidad, de no querer tener que arrepentirse de nada y de no necesitar saber hacia dónde les acabaría conduciendo todo aquello.

A Levi le repugnaba el olor a tabaco. Su sabor también. No obstante, era lo único accesible que tenía a mano para lograr esa agradable sensación. Cierto era que en los tugurios que tan bien había conocido en su juventud era posible encontrar otro tipo de sustancias ilegales mucho más fuertes. Incluso en la formación que los soldados recibían se hacía hincapié en saber distinguir cierto tipo de setas alucinógenas o venenosas por si necesitaban buscar alimento en alguna expedición. Y también llevaba ya muchos años a sus espaldas como para que una cantidad poco alarmante de alcohol le surtiera el efecto deseado. Por otro lado, a pesar de lo poco que le gustaba, el tabaco era legal y fácil de conseguir sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, y lo consumía de forma tan esporádica que su efecto era suficiente y sólo temporal, sin más consecuencias como podría ser una grave resaca al día siguiente.

Daba igual que el olor se le quedara pegado a la piel y a las sábanas, de todas maneras tendría que bañarse y cambiar la ropa de cama en cuanto Mikasa se marchara de la habitación, porque jamás, por mucho que tuviera la urgencia de hacerlo al instante, por muy sucio que se sintiera, jamás perdería un solo minuto de estar con ella.

Era absurdo ya que podría hacer mil cosas para limpiar esa suciedad externa, pero nada podía hacer para evitar sentirse sucio por dentro.

Mikasa siempre fumaba despacio, inexperta, cogiendo el cigarrillo de forma rara y muchas veces se maldijo por haberla incitado a hacerlo. En realidad se trató de un ofrecimiento de cortesía que no pensaba que fuera a aceptar y que ya se había convertido en una especie de ritual para los dos.

Pero cuando la miraba se le borraba todo sentimiento de culpa. Le gustaba admirar la longitud de esas piernas esbeltas que, con las botas del uniforme, parecían aún más largas. La estrecha cintura que daba paso a unas sensuales caderas y la grácil curva de sus nalgas perfectas. Frente a la ventana, a veces su cuerpo se iluminaba con la tenue luz de la noche, creando sombras y contrastes sobre esa piel que había llegado a saber de memoria a base de observarla con detenimiento. Le gustaba ver cómo la brisa nocturna le apartaba el pelo de la cara, cómo la bufanda se movía y dejaba entrever sus pechos tersos y los pezones erguidos a causa del frío.

Y entonces se daba cuenta de que ya estaba llegando de nuevo el otoño. Era como tener una imagen fija, la de Mikasa desnuda con las botas del uniforme y la bufanda frente a la ventana, tras la cual sólo iba cambiando el paso de las estaciones. En verano, su piel perlada de sudor se refrescaba con el aire que entraba, pese a que los mosquitos invadieran la habitación. En invierno, la veía esconderse tras la bufanda con el fin de encontrar el calor que su cuerpo expuesto no le permitía. Y en ese momento, pese a que aún hiciera calor durante el día, la piel erizada de Mikasa le recordaba que las noches ya habían dejado de ser tan calurosas al final del verano. Había pasado por tanto más de un año, aunque nunca se había molestado en contar cuánto tiempo llevaban viéndose.

No tenía ningún sentido hacerlo, porque para él, cada día era como si fuera el último. Esa era la razón por la que Mikasa siempre llevaba las botas y la bufanda. Un pacto en el que ambos se refugiaban simbólicamente para sentirse cómodos y poder dejarse llevar.

Recordaba a la perfección cómo, a la vez que la besaba, sentía su cuerpo temblar con cada botón que iba desabrochando. Quizás temor a lo desconocido, nervios, no lo sabía, y sin embargo, una vez que sus pechos habían quedado al descubierto, la mano de Mikasa sujetó la suya con firmeza antes de que pudiera deshacerse de la bufanda.

-La bufanda, no –dijo, mirándole fijamente, con ese tono imperativo en la voz de algo que no es negociable.

Y en ese momento Levi sonríe con amargura porque es capaz de entender el por qué es más importante para ella despojarse de esa prenda en esa situación que el que sus dedos le estén bajando la ropa interior hasta la altura de las rodillas.

Mikasa se estremece al sentir el frescor de su intimidad expuesta, pero no dice nada, sólo cierra los ojos y espera. Nota a Levi entre sus piernas, aún vestido de cintura para abajo y sabe que aún falta para lo inevitable. Se muerde los labios conforme el hombre le quita las botas con parsimonia y luego arrastra su ropa interior junto con los pantalones hasta quedar completamente desnuda. A excepción de la bufanda.

Abre los ojos con extrañeza cuando Levi vuelve a ponerle el calzado.

-Si tú te pones exigente, yo también –responde el sargento a su desconcierto. Mikasa sonríe, aliviada por unos segundos de la tensión del momento. Sabe bien que Levi es muy mal perdedor, sobre todo con ella. –Pero no vayas a ponerlas sobre la cama. No me gusta que se llene de mierda –le advierte con total seriedad.

Ella ahoga una risa descarada antes de desafiarlo con un "Sí, señor" al más puro estilo militar al que sólo le faltaría ir seguido de su correspondiente saludo. Pero eso sería tentar demasiado a la suerte. Sabe que a Levi le ponen muy nervioso esas formalidades en la intimidad.

Él la reprende con la mirada y ella sólo vuelve a esbozar una sonrisa canalla. A los dos segundos se le ha olvidado su desfachatez, cuando enrosca las piernas en su cintura para no tocar las sábanas y lo atrae hacia ella para besarle y dejarle un sitio en su cuello que él aprovecha porque sabe que es un privilegio que no puede desperdiciar.

Entierra la nariz en su cuello, apartando la bufanda, y ella se revuelve, incómoda, pero sabiendo que respetará su decisión. Porque sabe que puede confiar en él.

Sus dedos se deslizan hasta su entrepierna y se internan en ella, notándola mojada y cálida. Un suspiro sale de sus labios y él le muerde en el cuello, marcando ese lugar compartido con su presencia.

Muchos días habían pasado desde aquella primera vez y, lo que en aquel momento pareció fruto de una cabezonería infantil, se tornó un pacto silencioso que volvió a repetirse en cada encuentro.

No podía negar que las botas militares le parecían muy sensuales, especialmente si se trataba de las hermosas piernas desnudas de Mikasa. No obstante, tampoco había sido un fetiche que hubiera guardado desde el pasado ni una fantasía que llevara tiempo deseando realizar. Fue algo improvisado que, al final, resultó tener un significado mucho más complejo que el de una simple fijación sexual.

Era la idea de temporalidad. De que lo suyo tenía fecha de caducidad. De que Mikasa nunca se quedaría con él para siempre.

Una vez asumido eso, todo lo demás se hacía más llevadero. No tenía sentido atormentarse por el qué pasará en el futuro, ni siquiera qué pasará mañana. La única manera de poder soportar aquello y poder disfrutarlo era asumir que cada día sería el último.

Sin embargo, por mucho que la teoría fuera fácil de aprender, no siempre era fácil ponerla en práctica, por mucho tabaco que hubiera fumado después para evitar pensar en qué era aquello que les unía, en qué había de especial en ellos dos, en qué pasaría mañana y cuándo acabaría.

De qué huía Mikasa cuando también fumaba frente a la ventana.

Nunca le había preguntado porque en realidad no quería saberlo. Le bastaba con tenerla allí con él el tiempo que durase. Podía ser el héroe de la humanidad y matar titanes como nadie había habido jamás. Podía haber matado cientos de ellos que siempre sentiría el aleteo de los nervios instalados en su estómago al divisar un titán, de la misma manera que no podía evitar sentir lo mismo cuando un día Mikasa estaba más callada de lo habitual, o le besaba de forma más apasionada de lo acostumbrado.

Sí, el otoño estaba llegando de nuevo. El darse cuenta de ello, de lo que eso significaba, volvió a hacerle sentir esa desagradable sensación en el estómago. ¿Cuánto más se alargaría?

Y cuando Mikasa abrió la boca para despejar sus dudas, sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies.

-Hoy…-tartamudeó y se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar, sin dejar de mirar a la lejanía- Hoy Eren me besó.

No había notado nada en especial esa noche. Quizás, tal vez, si hubiera sido más observador y no se hubiera perdido en otros detalles se habría dado cuenta de que el cigarrillo de Mikasa se había consumido con más rapidez de lo normal. Habría notado que daba las caladas más deprisa y que lo había terminado cuando a él todavía le quedaba la mitad.

Habría preferido intuirlo en vez de encontrárselo como una bofetada de realidad que lo despertaba de un sueño que había durado más de lo esperado.

Ella no se molestó en mirarle, siguió observando quién sabe qué cosa del paisaje mientras su piel se erizaba por el frío sin intención alguna de taparse. Él casi lo prefirió así. No quería que viese cómo le temblaba la mano cuando echaba la ceniza en el cenicero.

Mientras se terminaba el cigarro tomándose su tiempo, le venían a la mente mil preguntas que jamás realizaría. ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

¿Qué más daba en realidad? Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría. Que Eren siempre había formado parte de esa relación y, aunque simbólicamente mediante la bufanda, siempre había estado presente. A decir verdad, Mikasa y Eren siempre habían sido un todo, el único que siempre había sobrado ahí era él. Y lo asumió desde el primer momento. Desde los primeros besos antes de que Mikasa lo hiciera patente con la exigencia de la bufanda.

Era eso lo que le incomodaba y le hacía sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal. No se trataba de la diferencia de edad puesto que, de no haber ingresado en la milicia, lo más normal era que una joven como Mikasa estuviera ya casada e incluso hubiera tenido hijos.

Tampoco se trataba de un problema de aceptación en su trabajo, pues nada prohibía que los miembros de la Legión se relacionaran entre ellos. Y de haber sido así, Erwin se lo habría advertido ya que hacía tiempo que estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría. Cierto era que cada vez que entraba en su oficina aprovechaba para arrugar la nariz y decirle que allí olía a tabaco y reprocharle que estaba fumando mucho últimamente, que no apuntaría otro paquete cuando hicieran el pedido de víveres para la Legión. Al final siempre lo incluía, si Levi se lo pedía, de la misma forma que la mayoría de las veces era mentira que en su oficina oliera a tabaco, pues en esos días Levi siempre dormía con la ventana abierta durante toda la noche para evitar eso precisamente. Era su peculiar manera de hacerle saber que, aquello que había empezado como una aventura esporádica, se le estaba yendo de las manos.

Miró cómo el cigarro se había consumido hasta el filtro y lo apagó. No quería que se acabara nunca y era como si de esa forma se consumiera el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

Cogió el paquete para tirarlo y observó que aún quedaba un último cigarro. Lo cogió y arrugó el paquete tirándolo al suelo. El sonido de la cerilla encendida y de la calada de Levi hizo que Mikasa se girara para mirarle.

-¿Otro? –preguntó, su voz recriminándoselo como si fuera una esposa reprendiendo a un marido que fumaba demasiado.

-Es el último que queda, ¿qué importa ya?- contestó Levi, encogiéndose de hombros. "Ya no habrá más oportunidades para gastarlo" le faltó.

La joven comprendió lo que quería decir y se acercó a él. Podía ver que los dedos le temblaban. Se encaramó sobre la cama, felina, y le quitó el cigarrillo de las manos para apagarlo después de darle una calada. Levi la miró indignado, en cambio ella lo atrajo hacia sí para volver a besarlo con la misma intensidad de hacía un rato.

El sargento le correspondió sin dudarlo con la pasión del último beso. Con la fiereza y la determinación de borrar de sus labios ese beso que Eren le había dado. La tumbó sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel para volver a aprender de memoria lo que ya sabía para que nunca se le olvidara. Descendió hasta su entrepierna para bebérsela entera, mientras Mikasa jadeaba y se agarraba a las sábanas. La sentía deshacerse en su boca, la sentía apretar las rodillas en su cabeza, la conocida sensación de la piel de las botas rozándole las orejas y la sentía temblar y correrse gimiendo su nombre.

Su nombre, Levi, ¡Levi!, no Eren.

Cuando notó que había terminado, le cogió las piernas y le quitó las botas. Mikasa se quedó extrañada pero no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió a Levi el juego, que se había tumbado en la cama, y fue ella quien se sentó sobre él para llenar esa urgencia que sentía después del orgasmo.

Levi mantuvo los ojos abiertos, viéndola cómo se mecía sobre él, como una diosa, hasta que no pudo más. Y se maldijo por no haber podido estar así durante mil años para que no acabara nunca. Quiso quitarla de encima, pero las fuertes piernas de Mikasa se lo impidieron y él ni quería ni estaba en condiciones de luchar contra ella cuando podría ser la última vez que lo hacían. Acabó terminando dentro de ella. Erwin siempre le había dicho que fuera consecuente con lo que hacía, por esa razón no lo hacían nunca dentro. Pero esta vez había sido así porque Mikasa lo había querido.

Como siempre, todo era así porque Mikasa lo había querido.

Como esperaba que se fuera de allí sin un adiós y, sin embargo, no se levantó de la cama sino que se tumbó a su lado.

Levi se sintió raro. Como si de repente hubieran invadido su intimidad, como si todo aquello que se había ido creando a su alrededor para sentirse seguro se hubiera desbaratado en un instante. Podía incluso sentir que un tic en el ojo amenazaba con aparecer de un momento a otro.

-Estoy asqueroso, y estas sábanas también lo están –murmuró al ver que Mikasa se acomodaba junto a él sin intención de moverse.

-Ve a bañarte –propuso la chica. Sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba para su sargento.

-No –respondió simplemente. Aunque quisiera, aunque se muriera por salir corriendo al baño y quitar esas malditas sábanas, no lo haría porque corría el riesgo de que cuando volviera, Mikasa ya no estuviese.

-Ahora no tengo las botas –se excusó Mikasa, sabiendo que no era ese el problema pero curiosa por saber el motivo por el que Levi la había despojado de ellas.

En realidad, las botas de Mikasa nunca habían sido el quid del asunto. Desde la primera vez que le advirtió que no debía ponerlas sobre la cama, la joven siempre se afanaba en dejarlas impolutas antes de visitarle. Podía haber dormido con ellas sobre una cama recién vestida y no haber dejado ni una mota de polvo.

No eran las botas, era el hecho de pasar la noche allí. De esa forma, Levi se aseguraba de que Mikasa siempre se marcharía, porque era mejor mantenerse alejado de lo que no puedes tener, ya que si había algo que podía asegurar eso era que el cuerpo de la chica podía pertenecerle pero no su corazón.

Cada mañana, con el aire renovado durante toda la noche, volvía a partir de cero. El olfato, que acaba por acostumbrarse a determinados olores, estaría de nuevo preparado para la próxima vez, listo para volver a reconocer el aroma de Mikasa en su habitación y en su piel como si fuera algo completamente nuevo.

La tenía pegada a él, oliendo a rayos, a mezcla de tabaco, sudor y semen y no le importó lo más mínimo que cerrara los ojos y se quedara allí para siempre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó Levi, a lo que Mikasa respondió con ojos cansados "¿Que por qué hice qué?" porque no sabía exactamente a qué se refería puesto que habían pasado demasiadas cosas.

-Si te quedas preñada precisamente hoy tendremos un problema –dijo Levi, mirando al techo con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Una especie de regalo de despedida? ¿Por qué arriesgarse cuando se suponía que comenzaría una relación con Eren y no con él?

Mikasa sonrió para sus adentros, le había gustado eso de "tendremos".

-No estoy en mis días fértiles, tranquilo –aseguró.

Si había algo que le gustaba de Mikasa era su valentía. Había sido valiente y sincera al contarle lo de Eren. Bien podía habérselo callado y haber encontrado otro momento más propicio o quizás haber pensado en algo que decirle. Pero no, se lo había dicho sin más, sin anestesia y directo. En eso era muy parecida a él, no por nada era conocido por decir lo que pensaba sin pelos en la lengua. Y sin embargo, ahí lo tenía, queriendo formular la pregunta pero no haciéndolo por no querer saber la respuesta. ¿Era aquello un adiós?

No era la primera vez que le pasaba con ella. Ya desde el momento en que la conoció hubo algo que quiso decirle pero que calló esperando un momento más oportuno que nunca terminó de llegar. Muchas veces intentó hacerlo y acabó boqueando patéticamente como un pez fuera del agua con la suerte de que ella nunca se dio cuenta al tener la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno. Así había decidido que no se lo diría, que si ella algún día lo descubría, tendría un motivo más que suficiente para no volver a él. No tendría lugar sentirse traicionado sino que además debería darle la razón.

Y ese no era el momento de contarlo como no era el momento de preguntar qué papel jugaban él y Eren a partir de ese día.

Sintió que se acomodaba más en la cama, acoplando las curvas de su cuerpo contra el suyo a la perfección, como un ying y un yang que se complementan y se necesitan. Oyó cómo su respiración comenzaba a hacerse más pesada y aceptó que si Mikasa había decidido quedarse con él esa noche, no iba a impedírselo.

Podía ser la primera noche y la última que pasaban realmente juntos. Y si aquello terminaba ¿qué más daba? Al fin y al cabo, como se había repetido tantas veces a lo largo de los meses, sólo follaban de vez en cuando. Ahí no entraba en juego el hecho de que ambos fueran horribles expresando sus sentimientos, que los dos siempre acababan diciendo cosas extrañas que el otro siempre era capaz de descifrar y a las que contestaban con una frase con triple o cuádruple sentido. No contaba que se buscaran, se necesitaran y se anhelaran porque al fin y al cabo, sólo follaban y ya está ¿no?

No estaba seguro de poder ser capaz de conciliar en el sueño, ya no sólo por la suciedad que su inconsciente se encargaba de recordar a cada minuto o por el frío que entraba por la ventana, sino por la incertidumbre.

Mikasa estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, podía sentirlo en su respiración y en la relajación de su cuerpo. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo el valor de preguntarlo.

-El tabaco se ha acabado. ¿Debería pedirle otro paquete a Erwin? –preguntó Levi, a su manera.

-Claro –respondió Mikasa con voz baja y adormilada.

Y no necesitó más. Toda la tensión y todos los miedos se desvanecieron con pasmosa rapidez, comenzando a notar sus efectos de golpe en un aturdimiento generalizado. Pegó la nariz al pelo de Mikasa, a quien tenía de espaldas. Olía a tabaco pero también olía a ella. Y cerró los ojos.

Ahí estaría mañana, y pasado y dentro de un año siempre que ella quisiera.

* * *

**N/A: **Si hay algo que odio en los fics es que una pareja (no canon) aparezca de repente porque sí y sin una explicación. Y en este fic he caído en eso T_T. Pero me excusaré diciendo que me he dado cuenta de que tengo varias ideas de fics que encajan en un mismo headcanon y que, dado que no puedo comprometerme a escribir un fic largo, con lo que eso me gustaría, creo que voy a escribirlos en one shots pero formando parte de una misma serie. No sé si me explico bien: es posible que escriba otros fics relacionados con éste, ya sea antes de esta escena o después, pero que formarían un mismo conjunto. Ok?

Por otro lado, esta idea me rondaba desde hace mucho aunque no sé si al final ha quedado como quería, siento que aún tengo que controlar mejor los personajes aunque intento ser todo lo fiel que puedo.

Ah, que quede claro que NO incito a nadie a que fume ¿eh? (que luego es muy difícil dejarlo T_T)

Y lo que comentaba antes ***SPOILERS*** lo que Levi quería decirle a Mikasa desde que la conoció y que al final prefirió que lo descubriera por sí misma es lo de que tienen el mismo apellido. Desde que se desveló esto, aunque yo no creo que estén relacionados por sangre, se me hace imposible no tenerlo en cuenta. ***FIN DE SPOILERS***

Esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado, que me digáis lo que está mal y me disculpo de antemano por no poder responder los reviews, pero que sepáis que los leo todos y me hacen muchísima ilusión.

Besitos

Ak


End file.
